Belleza Occhi
by Serenia Alba
Summary: Kau tak perlu takut kematian. Kita memang tak bisa melawan, tapi kita bisa berusaha untuk yang terbaik saat dipanggil oleh-Nya. Jika diberi kesempatan, gunakan itu untuk memupuk kembali hubungan yang mati. "Narancia! Tapi kenapa?" "Trish dan aku bernasib sama, lukanya adalah lukaku juga. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan teman-teman seperti kau ketika datang kepadaku di waktu itu, Fugo."
1. Torna All'inizio

Januari 2019

**Belleza Occhi**** Chapter I By Serenia Alba**

**Anime/Manga** : Jojo Bizzare Adventure

**Pairing** : Fugo/Narancia

**Genre** : Angst, Romance, sepercik Humor, Crime, Adventure, etc.

**Rate** : T (13 or older)

**Disclaimer **: Chara punya abah Araki. Keseluruhan Alur itu punya akuh.

**Peringatan ** :

Fic ini sebagian berdasarkan Manga dan Novel Vento Aureo, Novel Purple Haze Feedback, juga hasil pemikiran sendiri, juga beberapa referensi lain yang mendukung.

Plot sebagian besar nyambung ke reset universe Father Pucci.

Ini semi Canon

Narancia disini lebih ke arah femme

Jika Reader merasa sesak. Tim medis akan membantu Andah!

**Sinopsis Fic untuk Summary**: Kau tak perlu takut kematian, karena hal itu sudah menjadi takdir semua manusia. Kita tak bisa melawan, tapi kita bisa berusaha untuk memberikan hal yang terbaik saat dipanggil oleh-Nya. Jika kita diberi kesempatan, maka gunakan kesempatan itu untuk kebaikan kepada semua orang. Gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memupuk kembali hubungan yang mati. "Narancia! Tapi kenapa?" Pria berumur enam belas tahun itu terkejut. "Ketika aku melihat Trish ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia percaya dengan keadaan terluka begitu, Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal sama terjadi lagi kepada orang terdekatku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku lagi seperti dirimu sendiri saat datang kepadaku di masa lalu, Fugo."

**Summary Chapter 1** : Narancia Ghirga, nama indah itu sekarang terukir di atas batu marmer keabu-abuan yang berdiri tegak diantara semua bebatuan bernama. Pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah batu marmer tersebut menaruhkan sebuket bunga mawar dengan warna kuning cerah sesuai kesukaan bocah yang sekarang terkubur di situ. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat nama seseorang pada batu nisan yang sampai saat ini benar-benar menjadi teman sejatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja hari ini, Narancia? Aku harap kau bisa tersenyum disana... Hari ini sama seperti waktu itu kan?"

**Interlude author** : Halo kembali lagi dengan Author, menjelang akhir tahun emang sibuk dengan kepanitiaan juga penelitian. Alasan aku ingin nulis ini karena relasi antara Fugo dan Narancia yang begitu dekat, kebetulan animenya juga udah rilis. Aku pikir Narancia itu lebih deket sama Mista akibat ngeliat di EOH dan di manga, dan... Ternyata bocah imut itu lebih deket dengan Fugo apalagi kalau baca Purple Haze Feedback. Jika kamu baca Over Heaven jadi ingin nabok Dio, di PHF kamu akan merasa kasihan kepada Fugo yang ga bisa move dari kawan dekatnya, Narancia. Kita tahu mereka begitu dekat setelah Narancia secara ga langsung emang diselamatin Fugo di mana saat dia sendiri ditinggal semua orang. Araki pun menuliskan sebuah takdir bahwa dengan nasib yang sama, mereka sampai kapanpun ga bisa dipisahkan. Sheila E pun jadi bukti bahwa Fugo akhirnya bisa mengerti perasaan Narancia untuk nyelamatin Trish. Untuk lebih jelas mengutamakan rasa haru, aku ingin nulis soal kisah kedekatan mereka. Sedikit bocoran, peristiwa chapter ini bersamaan dengan reset dan back up universe stand Made In Heaven punya Pucci yang dicampur sama asumsi sendiri karena kekuatan stand tersebut masih belum sempurna. Monggo di read dah!

Narancia : Wkwkwkwk, Fugo lemah jadinya karena nangis mulu seabad.

Fugo : Diemlah yang jadi bahan top topic sesosmed dalam satu bulan, pas giliran gue debut di anime malah elu yang dapet nama. Mana Recap episode gue cuma sebentar, battlenya ga sampe selesai, mana dapet sisa buat ngabisin waktu recap doang…

Narancia : Sorry ea, gue banyak fansnya. Apalagi Giorno di trending chara no 4 sama Mista no. 5 beberapa bulan kemarin ea ga mis?

Mista : Oh iya dong, biasalah Fugo iri sama kyta-kyta. Dia kan ntar juga cuma setengah jalan di anime. Mangkanya boejang, ikut seru-seruan syuting sama si Boss!

Trish : Jangan lupa elu harus beliin kyta air perapatan ciamis ea, Boejang.

Fugo : BERISIK!1!1

Jotaro : Yare-yare daze

.

**Karte I : Torna All'inizio**

**Napoli, ****20**** Maret 2012.**

_Voglio tornare all'inizio_

_Aku ingin melihatmu lagi dengan mata indah itu_

_Kau membuatku tergila-gila…_

_Aku tak bisa melupakanmu_

_Aku tak bisa melupakanmu_

_Voglio tornare all'inizio_

_Aku menyukai sepenuh hati ini untukmu..._

_Kau membuatku buta_

_Malam-malam penuh bintang kuberdoa untukmu_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku disini, wahai malaikatku..._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah sebelas tahun setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan seorang lelaki pirang bernama Giorno Giovanna, lalu dia menjadi seorang bos dari mereka yang menjadi anggota Organisasi Passione. Pelan tapi pasti, perdagangan narkoba terkikis demi menyelamatkan anak-anak yang disinyalir menjadi korban mafia narkoba. Ketamakkan terus berkurang, pemerintah yang korup mulai bertransisi dengan adanya pemimpin baru yang bijak. Bos lama telah pergi untuk menebus dosa atas niat yang hendak membuat puteri semata wayangnya kehilangan nyawa. Giorno menjadi Bos, Mista hidup seperti biasa, Trish menjadi penyanyi pop terkenal, dan Polnareff, lebih tepatnya hantu yang di dalam kura-kura dekat Giorno, menjadi salah satu penasihat Passione. Semuanya kembali pada situasi biasanya tanpa harus berpikir untuk melawan orang-orang bawahan Diavolo. Tidak ini bukan kembali seperti biasanya, ada beberapa yang hilang... Dimana wajah yang tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar itu? Mata indah itu... Kemana dia?

Fugo, bocah manis itu memanggil dengan nama sapaan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia tertawa riang sambil menarik-narik dengan tangannya yang mungil untuk pergi suatu tempat. Pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam memperhatikan semangat yang meluap-luap bagai anak kucing yang baru bisa berlari dengan kaki-kakinya. Rambut pendek seleher dibalut dengan bandana oranye, mata ametis besar yang indah, pakaian hitam tak berlengan, ditambah dengan kain oranye bercorak membaluti celana panjang yang menutupi kaki-kaki kecil itu. Bocah itu seharusnya berumur 17 tahun, tapi tubuhnya tetap seperti anak remaja SMP. Ditambah dengan sifatnya yang kadangkala tidak terlalu dewasa apalagi ketika belajar Matematika Dasar. Fugo menyukai semuanya, dia senang ketika ada didekatnya, terkadang harus berdebat atau malah terjadi perkelahian kecil di antara mereka berdua dengan diakhiri minta maaf dan tawaan. Atau mungkin malah dilerai oleh lelaki rambut pendek bernama Bucciarati yang berperan sebagai ayah mereka? Entahlah, tapi menurutnya itu akan selalu menjadi goresan tinta catatan hidup yang bermakna.

Semuanya terjadi sebelas tahun yang lalu tetap membekas di hati orang yang ditinggalkan. Peristiwa yang membuat dia tak ada di manapun. Dia tak bisa lagi tersenyum, hanya bisa membisu dengan tubuhnya yang begitu dingin. Mata indah itu tertutup untuk menikmati tidur yang panjang. Dia sedang tertidur sampai waktu dia dibangunkan. Tak ada kata terakhir yang diucapkan, senyuman itu hilang seperti angin yang lewat, nafasnya berhenti oleh jarum waktu. Tak ada yang menyangka dia hanya tidur biasa atau tidur selamanya. Siapapun tak akan mengira bunga yang membaluti tubuhnya mengisahkan seorang malaikat kecil Tuhan tanpa sayap turun untuk sebuah tujuan, malah akhirnya tertidur seperti kisah yang ada di sebuah dongeng.

Kini, pemuda berambut pirang berjalan di antara taman yang menceritakan hidup dan mati manusia hanya untuk melihat bocah itu lagi. Hanya dentuman kakinya yang terdengar ketika dia berjalan pelan. Pepohonan sudah mulai memekarkan bunga-bunganya, langit biru yang cerah dengan bongkahan kapas tipis, tepat tanggal 20 Maret 2012. Hari ini sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Fugo. Karena hari inilah untuk kegembiraan bocah itu saat semua orang berbahagia di seluruh dunia. Tertulis pada batu marmer dikhias dengan bunga-bunga, Narancia Ghirga. Nama itu terukir jelas pada batu marmer yang berdiri tegak bersama bebatuan lain yang memiliki sebuah nama. Dia tak bisa menahan senyuman ketika melihat nama itu memang terdapat pada batu nisan bermarmer, ditaruhlah sebuket mawar kuning yang sering dibawanya kepada bocah yang dipanggil Narancia.

"Pagi yang indah, Narancia," katanya menyentuh batu nisan yang bisu tersebut. "Kali ini aku datang dengan mawar kuning seperti biasa, tapi ini lebih banyak…"

"Ngomong-ngomong… Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan bisa bahagia. Kau tidak lupa? Hari ini adalah hari terpentingmu, kan? Sebuket mawar ini khusus untukmu. Oh ya wanita tua yang menjaga toko bunga langganan kita memberikan potongan harga lebih banyak kali ini, karena dia tahu pasti kau akan sangat senang ketika menerimanya. Kau harus mengetahui bahwa PBB meresmikan tanggal ini menjadi hari bahagia sedunia. Jika kau menanyakan kabar mereka, Giorno masih ada urusan dengan seseorang di Amerika dalam beberapa bulan ini, juga Mista sedang menjaga Trish untuk konser amalnya. Jadi tak perlu khawatir, mereka baik-baik saja kok. Jadi... Selamat datang di musim semi Narancia, juga selamat hari bahagia sedunia..."

"Selamat datang di musim semi kita, Naranciaku. Aku sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu di hari ini…" Air matanya mengalir ketika dia duduk sambil menggenggam batu nisan tersebut.

"_Grazie_, Fugo."

Suara itu, suara orang yang dirindukan pemuda yang sekarang berhenti menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak salah dengar, nada bicara yang riang dengan semangat yang hanya dimiliki oleh bocah berambut hitam. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Narancia?" panggilnya.

"_Grazie_…" sekali lagi bocah itu mengucapkan kata yang sama.

Bocah berambut hitam berdiri menatap Fugo dengan senyuman biasa. Dia berdiri dihadapan pemuda pirang yang sedang menyentuh batu nisannya. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat penampilan orang itu. Itu adalah bocah dengan bandana jingga yang penampilannya sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak percaya sama sekali atas apa yang dilihat sekarang. Pemuda pirang langsung bangkit dan segera berlari ke arah bocah berbandana jingga.

"Narancia... Narancia!"

"Fugo..."

"Narancia! Narancia!" panggil Fugo ketika bocah itu menghilang sekejap di kedua mata ungunya.

"Fugo! Fugo!"

"Oi, Fugo!"

_**~Belleza Occhi~**_

.

.

.

Seorang pria berpenutup kepala dengan panah ke bawah menyadarkan Fugo. Pemuda itu menatap heran seakan Pemuda yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya ini seperti melihat sesuatu. Bisa jadi dia malah berpikir pemuda pirang ini sedang berhalusinasi karena kesedihan yang berlarut sampai sekarang. Pannacota memang agak aneh beberapa hari ini.

"Mista!"

"Aku dan Trish baru saja diberi izin oleh manajernya untuk ke pemakaman ini, lalu segera menyusulmu yang sedang begini. Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi kau berteriak seperti orang kesurupan?" dia bertanya.

"Aku melihatnya, Mista! Aku melihatnya lagi!" seru Pemuda Pirang tersebut.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau lihat apa memang?" kata pemuda berkupluk biru semakin heran.

"Aku melihat Narancia, aku bertemu dengannya," jelasnya, Pria yang bernama Mista itu melirik ke seluruh area pemakaman umum itu. "Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa disini kecuali kita berdua dan orang-orang yang mau ziarah ke tempat ini."

"Tidak, Narancia ada disini tadi. Aku melihat dia lalu-"

"Fugo, sepertinya kau butuh makan siang lebih awal. Nomor 6 bilang kalau kau sepertinya tidak sarapan hari ini," ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar melihat dia ada di depanku dan mengatakan sesuatu," kata Fugo tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau memang butuh makan lebih awal. Kau terlalu banyak berhalusinasi seakan Narancia itu masih hidup beberapa hari ini. Aku tau kau itu orang sensitif juga susah melupakan bocah manis yang seakan dia adalah mendiang istri tercintamu. Ini sudah sebelas tahun kawan, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa Narancia yang berada di alam kematian akan mentertawai kelakuanmu ini?"

"Setidaknya untuk hari pembukaan musim semi Narancia, cobalah untuk tidak membuat dia marah atau sedih karena dia dianggap sebagai setan gentayangan oleh sahabat dekatnya. Tidak lucu juga jika Purple Haze menjadi tambah gila sepertimu atas kekuatannya yang semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan akibat tangisan seabad yang tidak berhenti itu." Lanjutnya.

"Hey! Purple Haze bukan _Stand_ yang senaif itu!"

"Memang bukan, tapi _Stand_ merefleksikan jiwa pemiliknya. Itu bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang yang gagal _move on _akan membuat _stand_nya jadi…"

"BERISIK!" Teriaknya mulai marah.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Kalian tidak malu dengan Narancia atau peziarah lain kalau kalian berkelahi di pemakaman?" Omel wanita berambut merah potongan pendek mengenakan mantel kulit coklat.

"Trish!"

"Astaga kalian berdua ini sudah kepala dua, masih saja ribut-ribut begini..." Trish hanya menepuk dahinya sembari menghela nafas, "Kau sudah berbicara dengan... Maksudku sudah berdoa untuk Naracia?"

"Bukan hanya berdoa, dia tadi berdiri di depanku."

"Apa?" kata Trish menaikan salah satu alis karena tidak percaya. Mista langsung mendekati Trish dan berbisik kepadanya, "Seperti biasa, Trish, kawan kita ini adalah lelaki bujangan yang tidak bisa melupakan calon istrinya. Hanya saja lebih parah dari sebelumnya."

"Aku dengar itu, Mista!"

"Baiklah, karena sudah ada aku. Mari kita berdoa untuk Narancia di alam baka sana."

_**~Belleza Occhi~**_

.

.

.

Segera setelah mereka bertigapun mendoakan mendiang bocah itu dengan seksama, Trish mengajak ke restoran biasa mereka berkumpul yang merupakan tempat langganan Bucciarati. Mista dan Trish bersikap seperti biasa dengan lawakan-lawakan yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua, sedangkan pemuda bermata ungu hanya menjadi partisipan yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Fugo masih memikirkan sesuatu yang terus membuatnya keheranan sampai saat ini. Dia tidak salah lihat pasti itu Narancia yang ada di makam tadi. Pemuda berIQ 152 itu masih memegang teguh atas logikanya, dia tidak terlalu percaya soal takhayul yang dikatakan oleh Mista untuk angka empat apalagi Vampire yang mengacaukan keluarga Joestar dari cerita Giorno. Tapi hal itu malah bergeser ketika beberapa minggu ini, kenangannya bersama bocah pendek berbandana Oranye kembali diperlihatkan. Seakan-akan dia memberitahu pemuda pirang akan terjadi sesuatu atau apapun yang ada di depan. Sheila E, gadis yang sekarang menjadi asisten Capo Murolo, pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa itu hanya bawaan penyesalan masalalu ketika dia berpisah dengan Narancia di San Giorgio. Oleh sebab itu gadis, beralias Eririni berkesimpulan kalau Fugo depresi ketika mendengar berita kematian bocah berbandana oranye. Dia juga menyarankan Fugo pergi ke dokter jiwa jika dia di suatu hari akan jadi gila, hanya saja pemuda tersebut menanggapinya dengan darah mendidih bahwa Sheila E masih menyindirnya seperti biasa biarpun hanya candaan.

"Trish, tadi kulihat penari latarmu berdandan konyol seakan dia ingin berenang di tepi sungai Venesia. Kupikir kita akan mengantarmu ke sana rupanya bukan..." kata Mista menyesal. "Ah padahal aku ingin menyelam di sungai dan mengambil ikan-ikan disana."

"Kau sudah mau berumur kepala tiga, setidaknya kau melakukan hal yang wajar seperti memancing bukan berenang..." balas Trish ketus.

"Tapi akan kucoba Spice girl untuk membuat kapal cepat kita jadi kapal selam sementara," lanjutnya.

"Ya, itu ide bagus kita juga harus mengajak Giorno dan Polnareff!" seru Mista, lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

"Hey Fugo!" tegurnya membangunkan lamunan pemuda yang ada disebelah Mista.

"Ada apa? Kau ikut tertawa dong, daritadi melamun terus. Jangan bilang kau ingin bersenang-senang tanpa kami!"

"Apa? Aku sedang bosan saja hari ini."

"Oh ya, aku dengar dari Giorno kalau kau menyimpan buku harian Narancia yang kau temukan beberapa bulan lalu. Lalu katanya buku itu masih dalam keadaan bagus."

"Maksudmu ini?" katanya menggerogoh saku jasnya lalu mengeluarkan catatan kecil berwana hitam dengan pita oranye.

"Coba kulihat," pintanya sambil mengambil buku tersebut, hanya saja pemuda pirang malah semakin menggenggam buku harian Narancia dan tidak terlalu berniat menyodorkannya.

"Pannacotta Fugo, ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya sebentar untuk melihatnya?" keluh Trish merasa heran.

"Aku belum bisa menyerahkannya kepada orang lain, termasuk kalian berdua. Buku ini belum selesai kubaca,"jelasnya.

"Itu kan bukan buku Novel... Ya sudahlah kalau begitu lain kali saja. Lagipula aku belum benar-benar ingin membacanya juga," keluhnya lagi, "Mista, ayo kita kembali ke tempat konserku."

Wanita berambut merah mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersama pemuda bermata gelap. Sebelum berjalan, dia memberi tahu sesuatu soal masa lalu bocah berbandana oranye kepada pemuda bernama Pannacota itu, "Aku selalu lupa untuk mengatakan pesan Narancia kepadamu setiap kali kita bertemu, dia bilang ingin kau bisa hidup dengan tentram tanpa harus menanggung bebannya lagi ketika dia sudah meninggal demi kondisi psikologismu." Raut wajah Pannacotta sedikit tersentak ketika mendengarnya, "Dia pernah bilang begitu?" Wanita dengan nama belakang Una berkata lagi, "Ya, dia tahu kau memang punya hubungan khusus dengannya lebih dari anggota team lainnya. Jadi dia ingin kau tidak merasa bersalah lagi dan bisa bahagia," Trish dan Mista pergi meninggalkan pemuda Pannacotta itu sendirian yang menggenggam buku harian Narancia sambil menutup matanya. Rasa sesak muncul setelah mendengar pesan Narancia yang disampai oleh Trish Una.

**Continua**

Illuso : H4H4H4, NGENES!

Fugo : Berisik, diih! Yang Jomblo diem aja!

Speedowagon, Formagio : BACOT!

Narancia : Wkwkwkwk diprotes dia. Bentar kapan gue buat diary ya?

Trish : Lah? Penulisnya sendiri malah kagak inget…

Narancia : Intinya urang senang liat Fugo menderita, MUAHAHAHA

Fugo : JAHAT AMAT LU!

Note Author : Kenapa pada nanya ngambil tanggal 20 Maret itu karena kebetulan ga ada hari yang pas lagi buat cari tanggal berdekatan dengan reset and back up made in heaven. Awalnya sih ingin ngambil tanggal White Day tapi budaya itu ga ada di Italia, mau ngambil tanggal lahir Narancia malah kejauhan dikarenakan reset universe itu berpengaruh ke seluruh bagian universe yang berkaitan. Fic ini juga diperuntukkan bagi Fugo yang nyesek recapnya dapet sisa dan ga sampai selesai. Tapi yang jelas recap kemarin cukup asik biarpun gue pikir itu Filler, wkwkwkwk. Okay kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Note tambahan : Turut berduka cita kepada aidel sejuta umat kita, Narancia Ghirga. Fic ini gue rilis setelah penampilan terakhir Narancia di adaptasi anime pada tanggal 22 Juni 2019. Terima kasih kepada Tuan Hirohiko Araki yang memilihkan tanggal 6 April 2001 sebagai kepergian Narancia di manga yang menurut author sangat bermakna karena bertepatan di hari jum'at. Terimakasih kepada David Pro yang sudah nambahin scene kangen-kangenan Fugo dan Narancia di episode ini. Mungkin ini hadiah yang biasa tapi author harap bisa menghibur para fans Narancia yang sedang galao maupun sampai denial, grazie.


	2. Sei Tornato di Nuovo

Mei 2019

**Belleza Occhi**** Chapter II By Serenia Alba**

**Anime** : Jojo Bizzare Adventure

**Pairing** : Fugo/Narancia

**Genre** : Angst, Romance, Humor, Crime, Adventure.

**Rate** : 13 or older

**Disclaimer **: Chara punya abah Araki. Keseluruhan Alur itu punya akuh.

**Peringatan ** :

Fic ini sebagian berdasarkan Manga dan Novel Vento Aureo, Novel Purple Haze Feedback, Anime, juga hasil pemikiran sendiri, dan beberapa referensi lain yang mendukung.

Plot sebagian besar nyambung ke reset universe Father Pucci.

Ini semi Canon

Jika Reader merasa sesak. Tim medis akan membantu Anda!

**Summary Chapter II** : Sore itu tepat masih di tanggal 20 Maret, seorang pemuda masih melamunkan perkataan Trish soal bocah berbandana oranye sebelum meninggal. Dia tahu bahwa Fugo pasti orang yang paling tidak bisa melupakannya, bahkan sangat mengetahui kondisi psikologis pemuda pirang. Buku harian Narancia kembali dipeluk dengan erat saking begitu sesak hatinya untuk mengingat masa lalu, pemuda bernama Pannacotta berharap bisa kembali melihat senyum itu sekali lagi. "Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, Narancia. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa lupa…"

**Karte II : Sei Tornato di Nuovo**

**Pukul 16.30, 20 Maret 2012 di Napoli, Italia.**

Langit di luar restorante sudah mulai menguning, raja siang yang berada di atas tahta langit akan berganti dengan ratu malam malam untuk menyinari malam yang gelap. Suasana di dalam juga sudah mulai agak ramai didatangi pengunjung yang hendak makan malam terkecuali di ruangan tempat biasa Bucciarati bersama timnya berkumpul. Hanya ada lelaki berambut pirang tajam yang duduk di meja bundar yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa buku ditambah dengan enam kursi, sendirian tenggelam di dalam pikirannya dari siang. Seorang diri dia mengingat perkataan-perkataan semua orang yang meningatkan kembali soal pesan terakhir bocah berbandana oranye. Bukan Trish saja yang berkata demikian, melainkan juga Giorno juga mengingatkannya.

"_Sebelum Narancia meninggal, dia pernah berkata kepada kami berempat untuk kembali ke rumah dan melanjutkan studinya. Kau adalah guru yang menginspirasinya untuk belajar dan belajar, dia ingin menjadi pintar sepertimu," ungkap lelaki berambut ikal keemasan bernama Giorno Giovana setelah Fugo kembali sebagai anggota Passione._

"_Dia ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa memikirkannya. Narancia tau jika dia dianggap sebagai beban hidup maka hal tersebut akan berpengaruh pada kondisi psikologismu, jadi dia ingin kau melupakannya," ujar Trish._

"_Fugo, bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku benar-benar menghilang darimu?" _

Ketika pemuda bernama keluarga Pannacotta tiba-tiba mengingat pertanyaan Narancia dulu, dia merasa jantungnya merasa sakit. Fugo tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung biarpun bisa dikatakan dia suka emosi, hanya saja jika mengingat pertanyaan yang diajukan bocah tersebut jantungnya terasa amat sakit. Bahkan Narancia tidak menembak dengan miniatur pesawat perangnya kepada Fugo sama sekali, tapi sangat sakit ketika mendengarnya. Kalau tidak salah dia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada pemuda pirang tepat di tanggal ini sebelum ajal memanggil. Seperti pertanyaan biasa memang, tapi bocah itu seperti kebetulan tahu akan takdirnya di masa depan meski tidak jelas kapan hal tersebut terjadi. Narancia memang tak sengaja mengajukan pertanyaan menyakitkan soal kematian itu. Fugo kembali membaca catatan harian bocah itu untuk melihat lembaran tulisan tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini. Dia menulis dengan karikatur sederhana yang menggambarkan dirinya dan Pannacotta menikmati musim semi.

_20 Maret 2001_

_Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan musim semi bersama sahabat sekaligus guruku, Fugo. Senang sekali rasanya dia mengajak pergi ke taman kota untuk suatu kejutan setelah aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran Matematikanya tepat sebelum hari pembukaan musim semi. Hatiku benar-benar tidak sabar apa yang akan terjadi, tapi tidak untuk tusukan garpu pada pipi atau mencubit pipi. Sudah jelas hal seperti itu akan merusak hari pentingku, awas saja jika Fugo merusaknya!_

_**~Belleza Occhi~**_

.

.

.

**Napoli, 20 Maret 2001**

Pagi itu sekitar jam 09.00 pagi, Bocah berbandana oranye sedang duduk di kursi taman sembari membaca sebuah buku. Sebetulnya dia tidak terlalu benar-benar membaca bahkan dia cuma membolak-balikkan halaman yang sama karena tidak sabar menunggu seseorang. Setelah dia melihat sekeliling taman terlihatlah pemuda berjas hijau yang berjalan dengan sebuah tas kecil ke tempat duduk. Pemuda pirang itu memanggil-manggil namanya, bocah rambut hitam berbandana langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah gembira.

"Fugo!" panggilnya dengan semangat sambil berlari kencang.

"Narancia! Jangan lari terburu-buru nanti-" Sahut Pemuda pirang seketika terkejut Narancia hampir tersandung sesuatu cuma berhasil ditahan oleh tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan suka terburu-buru, kau harus hati-hati!"kata Fugo sedikit marah menatap bocah tersebut.

"Iya, aku tau itu," jawabnya agak sedikit tertawa.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama sampai-sampai hampir terjatuh tadi ya?"

"Tidak. Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku ini lebih tua darimu setahun tau!" protes Narancia mengembungkan pipinya sehingga membuat orang di depannya sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau pasti lelah menungguku!" ajaknya menarik tangannya yang mungil untuk kembali duduk di kursi tamannya tadi. Lalu pemuda pirang membuka topik pembicaraan, "Aku tidak telat kan? Tadi Bucciarati sedang memberikanku tugas sebentar."

"Tidak, aku saja yang ingin datang duluan. Hey kejutan seperti apa yang ingin kau berikan? Aku datang duluan karena tidak sabar untuk menunggu! Ayo Panni, cepat beritahu!" Sorak bocah tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar memanggil Fugo dengan nama kesayangannya.

"Dasar anak kecil tidak sabaran, kau tidak perlu sampai sesemangat itu!" tukasnya memalingkan muka yang sedikit ada semburat merah.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seakan kau lebih tua! Janji tetap janji, jangan melanggar janji yang kau buat denganku setelah kalah dalam tantangan quiz matematika kemarin!" balas Narancia.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menepati janji!" gerutunya.

"Na~ Fugo, _Andiamo_," rayunya dengan mata besar ametis yang berkaca-kaca menatap Fugo.

Andiamo : Ayo

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau harus duduk manis lalu tutup matamu," suruh pemuda pirang tersebut membuat Narancia mengikuti perkataannya. Bocah itu terdiam dan menutup mata, lalu dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar kuning dengan dengan sebuah kotak kecil dari tas kecilnya. "Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu, Narancia."

Si rambut hitam langsung sontak bergembira melihat yang dipegang pemuda pirang, "Wah Mawar Kuning! Sebentar, apa isi kotak kecil itu?"

"Untukmu, Narancia."

"Coba lihat saja jikalau penasaran, itu kan milikmu," sarannya memberikan mawar kuning bersama kotak kecil tersebut. Tangan kecil bocah berbandana oranye langsung menyambar hadiahnya, dibukalah kotak kecil yang ternyata ada piring kecil yang berlukiskan rumah dengan halaman luas yang ditumbuhi tanaman hijau. Ada juga tulisan yang tertera, "_Casa di famiglia in bella primavera _(Rumah keluarga di musim semi yang indah) – _Per Narancia Ghirga di Fugo Pannacotta_-".

Kedua mata ametis yang masih berkaca-kaca langsung menatap pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelah. Hatinya sekarang begitu bahagia atas hadiah yang diberikan Fugo sehingga bisa mengingatkan pada seorang ibu dari bocah bernama Narancia dan rumah masa kecil. Air matanya tanpa sengaja terjatuh membasahi wajah imut bocah berambut hitam ketika sedang memegang piring keramik kecil tersebut begitu erat. Pemuda sekitar enam belas tahun mengusap rambutnya yang lembut Narancia yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya sekarang, dia pun berkata, "Aku dulu pernah belajar melukis sebelum kuliah, mungkin tidak sebagus seperti karya Vincent ataupun Davinci. Jadi... lukisan ini dihadiahkan untukmu, kuharap itu hadiah yang bagus untuk kerja keras belajarmu. Kau suka?"

Bocah berbandana menganggukkan kepala dengan air mata haru yang masih mengalir pada wajahnya, "Aku suka, Fugo."

"Berhentilah menangis, gadis kecil. Ini hari pentingmu, aku tidak suka kau bersikap cengeng begitu sampai kita kembali bertemu Bucciarati di Restorante!" hiburnya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu, tapi tidak jadi karena bocah itu sendiri yang menghapus bekas tangisannya.

"Aku tidak menangis! Ini hanya kemasukan debu saja!" protesnya sedikit kesal kepada Fugo.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak percaya padamu," godanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Bocah berbandana oranye mencoba menyangkal lagi,"Aku yakin mataku hanya kemasukan debu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong... _Grazie_, Fugo."

"_Grazie,_ Fugo! Kau memang yang terbaik, lebih tepatnya kau memang guru yang terbaik dalam hidupku! _Grazie_, Panni!" serunya tersenyum lebar dan membuat matanya kembali bersinar.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku boleh memelukmu sekarang sebagai ucapan balasan terimakasih itu, Narancia?" tawarnya tersenyum sembari mendekati Narancia.

"Untuk soal itu... TIDAK!" jawabnya tegas, "Kau suka bersikap aneh seperti Mista dan suka khilaf, aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan sifat jeleknya Mista, aku tidak pernah cabul!"

"Na~ Panni..." panggil Narancia dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa, Narancia?"

"Aku semalam bermimpi aneh sekali. Tapi kau janji jaga rahasia soal ini kan?"

"Sudah pasti, aku belum pernah membocorkan rahasiamu kepada Bucciarati. Bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang memegang kedua bahu bocah yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Bocah berbandana sedikit agak ragu dan mulai bercerita, "Aku bermimpi kau berlinangan air mata ketika melihatku..."

"Hahaha, aku pikir kau mimpi mengerikan! Itu pasti tangisan haru ketika melihatmu sudah menjadi seorang sarjana dan aku-"

"Tidak seperti itu, Panni. Kau menangis di hadapan peti mati yang menjadi tempat peristirahatanku!" Mata ungu pemuda pirang terbelalak sempurna apa yang diucapkan Narancia yang menundukkan wajahnya yang sedih. "A-aku tidak tahu mengapa tubuhku saat itu seperti ditusuk oleh benda yang sangat tajam, seseorang menyembuhkan tubuh yang rusak seperti sedia kala lalu ada peti mati dikhiasi bunga-bunga indah. Anehnya lagi aku mati dengan wajah tersenyum, sedangkan kau menangis sambil memanggil-manggil namaku. Itu hanya mimpi aneh kan, Panni?"

Pemuda pirang menatap mata ametis yang gelap akan kesuraman cerita bunga tidur tersebut. Dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan bocah berbandana oranye yang merupakan teman dekatnya atau bisa jadi dia malah cemas tentang cerita itu. _Aku harap hanya mimpi bukan gambaran masa depan Narancia, tidak! __Aku yakin pasti hanya mimpi aneh yang dialami seperti semua orang seperti ceritanya._ Pannacotta tak punya jawaban tepat, dia hanya meyakinkan logika yang masuk akal dengan perhitungan rasio yang diperdebatkan dalam otak jenius tersebut. Tidak ada ramalan atau prediksi seperti itu, semuanya hanya takhayul. Setelah beberapa menit yang tidak menghasilkan jawaban dari Pannacotta, bocah bandana oranye mulai berbicara lagi.

"Fugo, bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku benar-benar menghilang darimu?" tanya bocah itu menoleh pada mata ungu yang terlihat kebingungan, "Apakah kau siap jika aku tidak ada? Dunia mafia pasti akan membutuhkan pertumpahan darah pada setiap misi, tidak ada yang bisa melewatkan kematian meskipun mereka adalah Bos ataupun Polpo. Ah bicara apa aku ini! Kenapa aku bercerita seakan-akan sebentar lagi meninggal di hari terpentingku? Hahaha, ini aneh Fugo!"

"Fugo, ini lelucon aneh bukan? Fugo?" Pemuda pirang memeluk erat bocah bermata ametis yang masih tersenyum dari wajah polosnya, "Fugo..."

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang akan meninggal duluan, tapi kau merupakan anak yang baik. Mimpi itu bisa jadi pertanda keberuntungan bisa juga tidak, aku ingin menangis atas pahala kebaikanmu kepada Tuhan. Melihat Narancia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan selalu menunjukkan senyum sehangat matahari, juga kemilauan permata ametis yang begitu berharga," jawabnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kalimat puitis itu? Kau benar-benar lucu! Aku juga punya kalimat yang puitis sepertimu! Seperti…" Bocah berambut hitam melepaskan pelukan yang itu, diapun mulai berpikir, "Yah! Jika sudah dewasa nanti, aku ingin belajar bersama pemuda jenius yang namanya Pannacotta Fugo. Selamanya aku bisa melantunkan nyanyian sambil menari untuk lagu Spring karya Antonio Vivaldi bersama pria baik hati yang memainkan tuts piano ketika musim semi datang yang bunga-bunganya bermekaran."

"Kau mulai tumbuh menjadi dewasa yang berhati malaikat kali ini," gumam pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" dia mulai sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Fugo.

"Tidak... Tidak penting untukmu. Nah sekarang kau ingin mulai belajar selain Matematika atau tidak? Biologi misalnya?"

"Biologi katamu? Lebih baik aku belajar sendiri saja, kau pasti menawarkan lebih banyak materi reproduksi daripada materi siklus Krebs atau Ekologi. Aku tidak percaya padamu apalagi jika ada Mista!" tolaknya sembari menyipitkan mata menatap si Pirang.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" katanya mulai marah.

_**~Belleza Occhi~**_

.

.

.

Pemuda berjas hijau sedikit tersenyum ketika membaca catatan harian bertanggal 20 Maret 2001 tersebut. Dia juga mengingat kembali ketika hari itu juga pemberian hasil lukisan sederhana tersebut juga sebelumnya dikemas oleh lelaki yang bernama Mista, sebab entah kenapa dia bisa-bisanya bersikap dungu akibat terlalu memikirkan Hadiah Narancia. Dia bahkan saat itu rela tidak tidur semalaman untuk menyelesaikan lukisan indah yang super teliti itu, sampai-sampai hampir membangunkan bocah bandana orange yang tidur di kamar sebelah. Baru kali itulah dia bersikap serba terburu-buru demi janji yang dia buat kepada murid kesayangannya. Jika tidak ditepati, dia akan mengacaukan hari peringatan pembukaan musim semi Narancia dengan segala goresan pisau atau tembakan miniatur pesawat kecil Aerosmith pada tubuhnya.

Bocah berbandana oranye mulai tumbuh semakin dewasa dari sebelumnya di hari itu. Pemikirannya berbeda ketika pemuda pirang menemukan sosok gelandangan yang mengorek-ngorek makanan di tempat sampah, hingga akhirnya dibawa untuk diberi makan dan mengobati mata yang terinfeksi oleh Bucciarati. Pannacotta sejak awal memperhatikan semua perkembangan bocah itu pada setiap waktu dengan menunjukkan perubahan secara bertahap. Narancia juga yang mengajarinya bagaimana memunculkan perasaan pertemanan yang kuat, berbeda dengan keluarganya yang berhati dingin sehingga Pannacotta bersikap demikian. Setelah itu, dia membaca lembar demi lembar sampai matanya terbelalak dengan sesuatu yang disampaikan bocah berambut hitam di halaman yang berdekatan dengan halaman terakhir.

_Narancia... Mengapa kau menulis seperti ini untukku?_

Batinnya, Pemuda Pannacotta yang mulai serius membacanya dengan seksama.

_April 2001_

_Sejak meninggalkan San Giorgo, Aku tidak melihat sahabatku lagi yang bernama Pannacotta Fugo tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Selama apapun kami mengalami sesuatu secara bersama__-sama__ pasti akan berpisah juga. Jalan hidup kami mulai berbeda, sepertinya sejak awal memang berbeda. Aku bersama yang lain ikut menjadi pengkhianat organisasi, Sedangkan Fugo memilih untuk hidup aman tanpa harus berhadapan dengan Boss. Juga, apapun keputusannya menurutku itu adalah pilihannya yang terbaik sama seperti keputusanku yang ikut dengan Bucciarat._

_Padahal hanya sebentar, tapi kami sudah dikejar-kejar oleh suruhan organisasi. Semua tindakan itu hanya untuk Trish dan aku tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh semua orang tanpa ada satupun yang menemaninya. Kesepian dan dijauhi orang-orang, aku benci hal itu. Trish hanya seorang anak remaja tidak berdosa, mirip ketika aku ditinggal mati oleh Ibu. Diapun juga begitu, dengan memiliki nasib buruk yang sama ketika Ibu-Ibu kami meninggal. Bahkan ditinggalkan oleh Ayah-ayah yang malah membuang kami. Rasanya ingin menangis ketika mengingat semua ingatan menyedihkan itu, mereka juga menatapku ngeri dan jijik. Untungnya Tuhan maha baik membuatku yang sedang putus asa tanpa secercah harapan bertemu Fugo, dialah yang mengenalkan Bucciarati sebagai malaikat penyelamat ketika hendak berumur 15 tahun. Tidak ada yang special dari orang sepertiku, tapi Fugo yang begitu peduli juga Bucciarati yang memarahiku berbeda dengan orang-orang munafik itu. Setelah bertemu dengan mereka berdua, aku mempunyai tujuan hidup sebenarnya untuk orang-orang seperti yang diharapkan Ibu. _

_Trish harus bisa hidup jauh dari dunia mafia, Dia tidak bersalah paling parah lagi bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dalam situasi itulah yang menjadikan alasan kami untuk melawan Boss meski dari dalam hatiku sangat takut. Yah aku harus melindungi Trish biarpun nyawaku harus jadi taruhan, Tuhan pasti akan berpihak pada hati yang baik! _

_Memang betul kami mempunyai tekat kuat untuk melindungi Trish... Tapi aku masih mengkhawatirkannya, Pannacotta Fugo, aku tau bahwa Purple Haze adalah perlambangan jiwa buas dan emosinya. Fugo memang tak pernah bercerita kalau dia takut kehilangan teman-teman terutama diriku, akan tetapi Purple Haze menjelaskan segalanya. Semua penat yang dia simpan dalam dirinya akan direfleksikan oleh Stand berkekuatan virus mematikan tersebut. Justru itulah mengapa aku lebih tenang jika kawanku mengekspresikan emosinya daripada selalu dipendam ketika waktu masih bersama orang tuanya yang ambisius, bahkan aku tidak masalah jika dia menyebutku bodoh karena sikapku yang kadang suka main-main. Dia sama denganku, butuh dukungan dan perhatian walaupun kami terkadang berkelahi sampai membuat Bucciarati yang harus menyelesaikannya. _

_Setelah kami berpisah, setiap saat kupanjatkan doa supaya bisa dikabulkan oleh Tuhan yang ada di surga sebagai ganti ucapan selamat tinggal. Jika bisa selamat dari Boss, aku ingin belajar sebanyak mungkin, lalu kembali ke kotaku dan juga mengajaknya. Kalau dia mau kembali kuliah, kami akan kuliah bersama-sama, akan menyenangkan jika membahas riset seperti yang diceritakan Fugo selama dia kuliah di kampus lamanya itu. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa suatu hari nanti bisa menjadi orang dewasa yang cerdas sebagai balasan hutang budi ketika kami berdua bertemu pertama kali... Jika tidak selamat, aku harap sebelum bertemu Ibuku di surga bisa melihatnya sekali lagi. J__uga, berharap__ Fugo bisa hidup dengan tentram tanpa ada beban lagi. Terakhir, aku harap dia bisa melupakanku selamanya meskipun selama ini aku sangat menyukainya… Panni, aku melakukan hal yang benar kan? Tuhan akan membela yang benar kan? Kau harus menepati janji untuk tidak bersedih kan? Panni?_

_**~Belleza Occhi~**_

.

.

.

Buku harian berwana hitam dengan khiasan pita oranye hampir terjatuh ke permukaan meja akibat tangan pucatnya yang lemas. Tulisan tangan bocah bandana betul-betul ditulis secara maknawi juga sangat rapih meskipun agak telihat seperti terburu-buru sesuai pada kondisi peristiwa waktu itu. Dia bukan menulis buku harian biasa, bahkan lebih menyiratkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Fugo daripada menulis buku harian. Atau bisa jadi malah doa-doa untuk harapan bocah malang itu? Pannacotta tidak tahu benar apa motifnya, dia tidak yakin Narancia menulis ini dengan sengaja seperti catatan harian di halaman sebelumnya. Curahan bocah itu lagi-lagi seperti prediksi hidupnya di masa depan. Pemuda yang umurnya berkepala dua terdiam setelah membaca seluruh isi lembaran-lembaran menyedihkan ini. Sehingga, hatinya semakin sesak ketika membaca pesan Narancia yang menginginkan Panninya melupakan apapun agar bisa hidup tanpa terbebani. _Tidak bisa..._ bisiknya pelan menggenggam buku tersebut.

_Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Narancia…_Senyum itu... Mata itu... Wajah itu… Dia tidak bisa melupakan semuanya sampai kapanpun. Satu-satunya orang baik seperti nenek yang pernah dia temukan adalah bocah bandana itu. Pertama kali Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, Fugo menyadari kalau Narancia adalah cinta pertamanya. Perbuatan Narancia tidak salah, dialah yang salah karena mempertahankan logika bodohnya untuk pemikiran yang terkadang menggambarkan bahwa dia sangat egois. Ketika misi dari Sicily selesai, Pannacotta mengerti apa yang dia ajarkan soal perasaan empati sejati kepada orang lain. Bocah itu menolong Trish atas dasar empati dan tekat yang kuat untuk membela kebenaran. _Aku juga menyukaimu, tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu sampai kapanpun, Narancia... semoga kita bisa dipertemukan oleh Tuhan lagi... Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, Narancia... Aku…_

Pannacotta Fugo menangis dengan bisu biarpun hatinya mengucap doa sembari memegang erat buku itu. Bohong jika tidak terkejut soal perasaan bocah bandana oranye kepada Pannacotta. Mereka berdua saling menyembunyikan perasaan dibalik persahabatan, meski pada kenyataan pahit ini mereka saling menyukai. Sakit untuk mengingat hari dimana mereka berpisah atas takdir yang berbeda bahkan akhirnya dipisahkan oleh alam yang berbeda, Pannacotta akan selalu hidup untuk Narancia. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapakah yang bisa menggantikan bocah berambut hitam, hanya Tuhan yang mengerti hati kecil ini untuk dipersembahkan kepada siapa.

_Pannacotta Fugo, Nama pria itu._

_Aku mencintai segala kebaikannya_

_Si jenius yang mengajariku soal makna-makna hidup_

_Uluran tangannya menyelematkanku dari kegelapan…_

_Oh, kumohon Panni._

_Jangan menangis untukku._

_Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum selamanya_

_Tolong lupakan aku untuk mengurangi beban__ hidup itu__._

_Kau berhak bahagia tanpaku._

_Jangan putus asa, sahabatku._

_Aku ingin kau terus __melangkah __maju..._

_Biarkan cintaku yang murni menerangi jalanmu._

_Aku selalu berdoa untukmu dimanapun meski ada di surga._

_Aku menyukaimu, Pannacotta Fugo._

_Narancia Ghirga, Wafat 6 April 2001_

**Pukul 22.00 di Castel Nuovo, Napoli **

"Jadi Pucci mengirim kita hanya untuk mencari tangan kanan Boss Mafia, Giorno Giovanna, bernama Pannacotta Fugo?" seorang pria berambut pirang menggunakan topi kupluk dan baju kasual memegang beberapa Foto anggota Passione, hari begitu gelap sekitar castel yang memiliki lampu-lampu lama yang redup.

"Yap, keberadaan pemuda bernama Giorno Giovanna sulit dilacak meskipun dia sekarang ada di Florida. Bahkan dia tidak ikut campur untuk mengikuti rencana menuju surga, pria suci yang konyol. Setidaknya jika kita bisa menangkap tangan kanan Boss untuk mendapatkan informasi yang cukup." Si Rambut merah kejingga-jinggaan berpakaian semi kemeja ungu formal menjawab menujuk foto Boss Mafia Italia sekarang dan tangan kanan boss sambil menyereput kopi susu.

"Pannacotta Fugo, lahir di keluarga bangsawan dengan kejeniusan skor IQ 152. Pemuda ini pernah membuat masalah dengan Seorang Professor di Universitas karena suatu alasan tidak jelas menamparnya menggunakan Buku Ensiklopedia seberat 4 kg. Setelah itu bergabung dengan Passione di bawah naungan ketua team bernama Bruno Bucciarati, kebetulan saat setelah dia bergabung membawa bocah bernama Narancia Ghirga untuk mengobati mata kirinya. Lalu Bocah itu juga bergabung di kelompok yang sama dengan Fugo, dan diberikan pengajaran pendidikan dasar ketika ada waktu luang. Catatan ini mengatakan bahwa anak ini mempunyai hubungan khusus yang tidak diketahui dengan Pannacotta Fugo, sebelum akhirnya meninggal karena terbunuh oleh Boss sebelumnya. Jadi itu sebabnya kita menggunakan anak itu di pemakaman agar Pria itu bisa terpancing dengan mudah?"

"Menurut penelitian, orang jenius akan setia kepada satu orang sampai kapanpun. Kau tau apa artinya? Pemuda ini mempunyai perasaan tertentu yang tidak kita dapatkan dari data-data tersebut. Aku yakin kelemahannya pasti anak bernama Narancia Ghirga ini, pasti akan mudah membuat dia menerima perintah. Lagipula bocah bandana oranye bisa menjadi umpan untuk menarik Pannacotta Fugo keluar sehingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan kita. Jika tidak, yah nyawanya akan hilang dengan cukup mudah..."

"Massimo Volpe di catatannya menuliskan jikalau Bocah bernama Narancia disandingi dengan Fugo sebagai partnernya, maka musuh yang dilawan mereka akan lebih cepat mundur atas kekalahan bahkan kematian. Apa kau tidak mempertimbangkan hal kecil seperti ini?"

"Pada kenyataannya raga Narancia ghirga ada di pihak kita, jadi informasi itu tidak terlalu berguna. Bocah itu bisa membuat Purple Haze Pannacotta di hadapan kita seperti ikan kecil yang berenang di air yang keruh." 

"Papa Pucci sangat dermawan mau memberikan kekuatan dengan panah aneh untuk misi bodoh ini," lanjutnya tersenyum menyeringai sambil memegang sebuah panah ketika dia menoleh terhadap seseorang yang diikat tak sadarkan diri di balik bayangan gelap kastil.

**Pukul 05.00 di Napoli, 21 Maret 2012**

"…Narancia"

"…Narancia, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"…Ncia!" igaunya tertidur dengan gelisah.

"Fugo, bangunlah sekarang sudah pagi," bujuk seseorang yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur yang buruk.

"…_Huaah_!" dia terbangun dan langsung menghela nafas yang panjang dengan ritme nafas yang masih belum stabil, dia pun menoleh sumber suara lembut dari seseorang di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Fugo, kenapa kau menangis?" dia bertanya dengan wajah yang polos, mata pria bermata ametis terbelalak lagi bahkan makin terbelalak untuk seseorang yang dilihatnya.

"Fugo?" orang itu mulai menyentuh wajahnya karena heran.

**Continua**

Cioccolata : Ayo siapa yang pengen diliput biar masuk ke panhab sekarang?

Secco : BARMAKAEOAEKAWOEAKEA

Formagio : Njir Panhab, ini kenapa makhluk jadi kerjasama ke Panhab sih?

Polnareff : Astagfirullah, klean berdua ini yah pantas masuk sinetron azab. Masak anak kecil mau dimasukin ke channel "Cute Italian"? Tobat klean wahai umat yang dolim.

Fugo : Siapa yang berani ngerekam Narancia buat dimasukin ke panhab!?

Semua : (Nunjuk ke Cioccolata dan Secco).

Giorno : Noh kalau urusan muda 7 page dah kelar, kalau urusan masukin panhab atau kagak sih gue lepas tangan ya.

{Terjadilah penyebaran virus ebola kepada dokter gila dan asistennya yang autis}

Catatan Author : Waah chapter ini lama kali buatnya yah! Kebetulan Author sibuk gawe di duta sama ngepaper kuliah, jadi kudu focus dulu yah biarpun uasnya tekhom. Turut berduka cita kepada grup JJBA yang direport sama si salley :'(, vangke sekali memangs. Awalnya ini fic mau dirilis pas ultahnya narancah tapi karena lagi kejar tayang jadi lebih fokus gawein penelitian dah. Author harap kalian senantiasa menunggu cerita berikutnya!


End file.
